


The Fallen Star Guardians

by SugarPixel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Sailor Senshi Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPixel/pseuds/SugarPixel
Summary: For decades, the Sailor Senshi have protected the universe from hostile threats time and again. In the years since their last adventure, Earth settled into relative peace, unbothered by the forces of evil. When a new threat emerges from the shadows, the crew must band together to fight back once more. But Usagi and the gang are quickly learning that saving the world isn't quite as easy as it used to be in their youth.After one too many close calls, Usagi's friends and allies are beginning to worry for their future and their lives.Luckily, new Senshi are ready to step up to task: the Fallen Star Guardians. With a new dark force brewing on the horizon, will the team be able to train up these new recruits in time? More importantly, will it spell the end for the Pretty Guardians?Follow the Senshi and their newest recruits as they embark on a journey to piece together the fragments of their lives in an adventure of friendship, loss, and hope.
Kudos: 2





	1. Usagi

Starlight washed the room in pale silver, a veil of light dancing across clean white surfaces. Special incense--a gift from Rei--smouldered on a dish near the sink, filling the room with a musky vanilla smoke. The blend promoted healing and clarity, but to Usagi, it made her feel like she was a queen, pampered and loved without a care in the world.

Usagi sank into the perfumed bathwater with a groan, her muscles screaming in protest with each movement. The water stung as it rushed over fresh blisters on her feet. It had been years since a fight demanded so much of her physically, and with the resurgence of Shadow Replicates plaguing the town, she could only imagine this was just the beginning of her troubles.

For now, evil had been defeated or at least delayed, and the tough road ahead a worry for another day. She wanted nothing more than a peaceful nights’ rest and something sweet to eat. Perhaps if she batted her lashes, Mamoru could be convinced to bring a box of those tiny cakes with the crystal sugar decorations she fancied. She would even settle for cheap  _ dango _ from the convenience store down the road.

A sharp rap on the door jolted her from her daydream.

“Are you going to be in there all day, bunhead?” Chibiusa’s shrill voice called from behind the door. “Using all the hot water won’t make any less of an old crone.” 

“Go away!” She launched a shampoo bottle at the door, and it landed with a satisfying  _ twack _ .

“If you’re not out in fifteen minutes, I’m sending a search and rescue.” 

Living with her future daughter had proven more difficult than expected, even now that she had matured into a young woman. Chibiusa had shown up on her doorstep the morning after The Incident and insisted on moving in despite Usagi’s protestations that she could take care of herself. 

_ I’ll need to leave the planet if I want to get some relaxation _ , Usagi thought.

“She’s right, you know.” Luna leapt from the open window and leveled Usagi with an exasperated expression. “You’ll turn into a prune if you stay in there much longer.” 

_ Make that the universe. _

“Stuff it cat, before I decide to give you a bath” Usagi said, flicking water at her feline companion. Luna gave an agitated shake and retreated out of reach.

“I thought you would be pleased to know we’ve identified one of the Fallen Stars. But since it’s clear I’m not wanted here…”

“You did?” Usagi shot up, sloshing water onto the floor. “Are they close? What do they look like? Do I know them?”

“All in due time, Usagi.”

“But you said--” 

Luna cut her off before she fully form the complaint. After a decade of silence, introducing new recruits would require a delicate hand and careful planning, traits which Usagi did not possess. 

“She’s younger than you were when you awoke as a guardian. We plan to build her skills gradually before introducing her to the rest of the Senshi. Hopefully by then, we will have found the remaining Star Senshi hopefuls.” 

“You mean we can’t even meet her? Chibiusa was a kid when she fought beside us!” Usagi’s voice crept to a shrill whine.

Luna shook her head. “Chibiusa was a liability, and even she had prior knowledge of the Senshi. It will take time, Usagi. Patience.” 

“It would go a lot faster if you let us train them. It’s not fair.” Usagi knew she was losing the fight, but couldn’t stop herself from arguing. Ever since Luna and Artemis announced the Cosmos Crystal had chosen new Senshi, the thought had festered in Usagi’s mind, the excitement spinning wilder and more elaborate fantasies each day. She expected to welcome the new recruits into their ranks immediately, not be kept at arm’s length indefinitely.

And besides, hadn’t the Senshi been young and woefully unprepared when they were called to save the universe?

“It’s the best way to keep the Stars safe for now, as well as prevent them from relying too much on the team,” Luna said. “Once you surrender the mantle, their destiny will be theirs alone to take. They’ll need to be able to stand on their own in battle.”

The words hung in the air, silence driving a wedge between them.

“What do you mean, ‘surrender the mantle?’” Usagi’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Hurry up, little rabbit,” Luna said, not unkindly. “The sooner you dry off, the sooner you can rest.”

* * *

When Mamoru finally climbed the stairs to the bedroom, Usagi was already fast asleep. He left the small grocery bag on the nightstand, kissed her gently on the forehead, and retreated downstairs.

After the door clicked shut, she opened her eyes in the dark, a single tear rolling down her cheek.


	2. Ami

Years had passed since Ami made the trek to Hikawa Shrine, but her feet remembered the way like it had been only yesterday. The medical bag’s straps dug into her underarms as she walked, each step a sharp slice that grew in intensity alongside the apprehension burning a hole in her stomach. No amount of jostling relieved the discomfort, so she wedged her fingers under the fabric to cushion the brunt of it. If only she could do the same for her mind.

The text had arrived unprompted, always a troubling sign from someone as mulish and independent as Rei. 

_Need you at the shrine. Bring tools._

Fearing the worst, Ami had left her shift at the clinic early, but not before stuffing her bag with as many supplies as she could without raising suspicion. No one would notice if a few basic first-aid supplies went missing, but the more expensive items—heavy-duty stuff like antibiotics and IV fluid—were tricky. Rei hadn’t been specific, and so Ami was left to do what she did best: prepare for as many scenarios as possible.

Children in rumpled school uniforms passed opposite her on the sidewalk, keeping one another company on their walk home. Nostalgia bubbled to the surface, tinged with sadness. How many times had the five of them made the same pilgrimage during the week, peering in storefronts or stopping for dessert at Usagi’s request? Lately, they were lucky to see each other once a month.

Soon, concrete gave way to dirt and gravel as the path snaked away from the bustling city and plunged into the tranquil countryside. At the _torii_ , Ami’s hands went through the proper ritual, but her mind reeled, stuck in a cycle of increasingly absurd what-ifs. 

_What if the Shadows attacked and I’m too late to help?_

_What if it wasn’t Rei who texted me, but instead an alien overlord pretending to be her to lure me into a trap?_

Ami raced up the steep stone steps, just in case, and reached the landing out of breath. Above the shrine entrance, thin strips of folded paper swayed from their posts. Wards of protection. Not for the first time, Ami wondered if they worked as well against magical creatures as they did spirits. She hoped they did.

Inside, Rei crouched before a stone statue, her long sable hair spilling onto the floor. A smoldering stick of incense jutted out from between clasped hands. Ami hesitated, not wanting to interrupt the prayer, but it was too late. Annoyance flitted across Rei’s face as she gave a small sigh and sat back on her heels.

Ami struck the alien overlord theory from her list of fears. 

“I came as soon as I could. Is everything alright?” 

“It’s best if we discuss in private,” Rei said to Ami, then turning her head called, “Koji?” At her command, a doe-eyed boy hurried from where he had been sweeping and offered a hand. Rei accepted readily, leaning her weight into his small frame for leverage to stand. Ami averted her gaze, pretending to be enraptured by a nearby altar. Of course, it was simply a sign of respect to help your elders, she thought. Even if they didn’t really need it. But the thought of her friend being an elder did little to ease her worry.

Once to her feet, she smoothed her clothes and rattled a list of instructions for tending the shrine and any potential guests in her absence. The boy’s eyes grew wide as saucers.

Rei clasped his shoulder. “You’ll do fine.” 

“Y-yes ma’am. I’ll do my best.” The boy bowed, nose nearly scraping the floor.

  


Tucked away in the back was a room that served as an office furnished with a desk, chairs, and a computer that looked to be a decade old. The contemporary decor clashed with the traditional motifs of the temple to disorienting effect, like stepping out of one era and into the next. Rei pushed aside the stacks of papers and books cluttering the desk to clear space and pulled up a chair. The space was cramped with barely enough room for one person to maneuver, but she would make due. 

“Do you remember a couple months back, when the Shadows first appeared?” Rei asked.

Ami nodded. The Shadow resurgence abruptly ended a decade of peace with renewed chaos and bloodshed. Hardly a night passed that she didn’t relive the event in her dreams or while she lie waking.

“A few days later, a swarm attacked the Shrine in broad daylight. A bus-load of tourists had just arrived, so I had no choice but to fight. It was fine,” she added, seeing the concern on Ami’s face. “They seemed focused on me, so I lured them into the forest. No one even saw the mythical Mars make an appearance.” 

“They came back?” 

Rei shrugged. “I just assumed they never left.” 

After the first incident, their intel found no trace of their energy signature. If they had been an active threat this whole time, there was no telling how much harm they had spread. They might even have made it out of Tokyo by now. Ami made a mental note to cross reference news sites when she got back for any mention of strange sightings.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Everyone is on high alert after the incident with Usagi and we haven’t had ample time to study the Shadow species characteristics and capabilities—” 

“That’s sort of why I asked you to come,” Rei cut in. “On their own, they’re not particularly strong creatures, but as a group, they can be tricky. One of them got me during the fight and—” She pulled up the sleeve of her robe, exposing a mess of gauze and cotton wrapping trailing the length of her arm. A palm-sized yellowish stain blossomed through the fabric, marking the wound. “I guess you could say I’m a bit rusty.” 

Ami unwrapped the bandages gingerly, exposing an angry purple gash that radiated heat. At the edges, the skin was raised and inflamed. She swallowed deliberately, forcing her face to remain neutral. With a small pen light, she examined the inside and was relieved to find no evidence of sepsis. She had seen her fair share of gore in her time as a Senshi—and even more in her time as a doctor—but she had never quite learned to stomach seeing her friends hurt. She suspected she never would. 

“It started out as a minor cut,” Rei said, voice slicing through the silence. “It’s not getting better.” 

“It’s infected, but nothing that can’t be resolved with a course of antibiotics and clean dressings.” Ami produced a set of small vials and needles from her bag. Of all the possible outcomes, this was straightforward, predictable. A plan of care she had executed hundreds of times before.

“Cut the crap. I know it’s not normal.” Rei turned her head and gritted her teeth as the needle bit into her skin. 

“Infections are common. Especially the older you get,” Ami said, regretting it instantly. They were older now, it was true, but it was likely a matter of improper cleaning and care that caused the wound to fester. 

“I might heal slower than when I was a kid, but a small jab like this? Our magic—” Rei gripped the edge of her seat with her free hand, her whole body tense as Ami dabbed at the exposed flesh. “I’ll gather a sample and run some tests.” 

“And if your test comes back normal, what then? This isn’t just a cut. Something has shifted; I can feel it. Can you test for that?” 

Ami said nothing, her hands systematically working the motions of her task.

The bandage wound slowly around Rei’s forearm, passed between Ami’s hands in a precise cadence. Vague prophetic declarations contained no scientific merit, no theory to be explored and verified—or disproven—, and yet she had learned over the years that it was unwise to ignore the priestess’ divinations. Even if the delivery was a touch dramatic. 

In the end, she swabbed a sample of the infected fluid and placed it in a sterile bag to take back to the lab. Pointless or no, all hypotheses must be tested.

“Once the infection clears, we can stitch it up. Until then, we’ll need to repack it once every few days or so.”

“You mean I have to do this again?” 

Ami gave a faint smile. ”Unfortunately. You’ll be happy to know that I got my hands on a new type of collagen bio-mesh…” Rei raised an eyebrow. “Basically, it speeds up your body’s natural ability to heal.”

Rei flexed her arm, wincing as the movement tugged the raw skin. “Are you worried?” The question sounded light, nonchalant. Ami knew it was anything but. 

She fingered the zipper of her bag. Her workload had tripled as a result of the visit, which was equal measures energizing and overwhelming. But at least now she had a lead. Somewhere in the endless slog of analyzing data, she was sure to find a solution. 

“I’m confident that whatever happens, we can handle it,” she said finally. 

* * *

Outside the wind gained intensity, sending gusts that set the Shrine bells in an erratic symphony. Koji scrambled to shut the sliding doors as a rush of leaves rained down on the freshly swept floors. The two girls stood side-by-side on the steps, watching the dirt and leaves and petals in disarray by some invisible force. 

“Thank you,” Rei said, her gaze firmly fixated on the ground in front of her feet. 

“Oh, no need to thank me,” Ami said. “It’s the least I can do. Call me if you need anything?”

Rei nodded, and the pair said their goodbyes. During the walk back, Ami repeated the list of tasks she assigned herself, lest she forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for next time!
> 
> If you are enjoying this story, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/amandaduncil).


End file.
